Over the past couple decades the use of mobile communication devices has spread like wildfire throughout human civilization. The permeation of these devices into human society has been so complete that nearly every individual on the planet now carries a mobile communication device. As mobile devices became more and more common their sophistication has advanced in leaps and bounds, such that nowadays most modern mobile devices provide all the functionalities of a home computer, including multimedia and data networking.
These advances in mobile technology alongside its evergrowing use have produced an endless plethora of social networking platforms. Throughout the world people use these platforms to share their everyday experiences, thoughts and interests with each other. Platforms such as Facebook and Instagram have become so popular that it is now extremely difficult to find an individual who is not at least a semi-active member, whereas many are extremely active and even continuously monitoring their profiles, posting and “liking”.
The desire to share with others and receive their approval/disapproval as well as their thoughts and opinions appears to be a very fundamental human trait. There is therefore a need to provide further functionalities to social networking platforms and create further venues and mediums for users to share their everyday experiences, thoughts and interests with each other and receive their feedback.